Wheelchair
by newxfamilyx
Summary: Alex is paralyzed and in a wheelchair. Mitchie moves and becomes her new nieghbor. Will sparks fly or will Alex's disabilty mess things up?
1. new girl

_I wanted to start a chapter story so I figured I would_ _start with something easy. So I thought, let me write about someone in a wheelchair, that will be easy enough. Well, I was dead wrong so with much effort I give you this story. Enjoy!_

**Alex's POV**

Being in a wheelchair is not as bad as it seems. Like, if you need to get somewhere faster you just ask people to move and they scoot right out of the way. But if I was a walking person they would just laugh sarcastically at me and stay there. There's also differences in school, no one is evil enough to pick on the poor little cripple. Except the occasional popular girls that like to poke fun at everyone that's not like them. But there's also a down side to being paralyzed from the waist down. Like, I can't go anywhere without someone asking me what happened or if I need help. It's even harder to do simple things like dress myself or move in small spaces. And it's nearly impossible to make friends, well actually, that's just thanks to my awkwardness. I know this because I wasn't crippled until eighth grade. What happened was, my mom decided it would be a good day to go to the beach. So me, dad, mom, and my little brother all hoped into the car with our bathing suites on and took off towards the beach. As we were driving we all sang to NeverShoutNever's new album. My mom wasn't really paying attention and suddenly we just crashed and that's all I remember. After, I just woke up in a hospital and ta-da, I was paralyzed from the waist down. Thankfully only I got seriously injured and everyone else just had some scratches and sprains. So now I'm a sophomore in highschool and everything as is good as it could be.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I heard a load crash from next door. I rolled over to the nearest window and looked out to see a giant moving van. So, the new neighbors must be here, fun. On closer inspection, I saw a man that looked close to my dads age arguing with a gruff looking man. There was a chair that lay upside down next to the gruff mans feet. The cleaner looking man kept pointing to it with anger written on all his features. Oh, so that scruffy looking guy must be a mover and that clean guy must be moving in. I continued to watch the argument in amusement when my mom suddenly came in. I looked her up and down then met her eyes. Why was she wearing a dress, there was no special occasion today. She sighed and gave me a disappointed look.

"Alex, I told you that new neighbors were moving in today! Why are you dressed so causally?" I looked down to my outfit that I had chosen for today. Just a simple black v-neck shirt, white sweat pants, and my favorite pair of DC shoes. I soon decided that I didn't care and I was gonna meet the new neighbors anyway.

"Sorry mom, I forgot but I'm just gonna stay in this. So can you carry me downstairs so I can meet them?" She sighed and shook her head at me as I gave her the puppy dog eyes. I watched as she walked over to me and cradled her one arm under my legs and the other under my arms. She lifted me with little effort and made her way down the steps to place me on the couch. I smiled at her in thanks as she turned around to go get my wheelchair from my room. I saw my dad and brother enter the room and both gave me a wave. My little brother, Chris, ran over to me and jumped into my lap. I noticed then that they had nicer clothing than ususal on, too. Maybe, I should've gotten changed, oh well. My mom soon came back down the steps with my wheelchair and placed it beside me. My brother hooped off me with a light thud as his feet hit the floor.

"Hey, Alex!" my dad while fixing his tie. "I heard someone say that the new neighbors have a daughter the same age as you. Maybe you could hangout with her sometime." My mom walked over to assist him with his tie because the man was practically choking himself. A friend that lived next door would be kind of cool but I bet she's one of those snobby people. I lifted myself from the couch and plopped down in my wheelchair with ease.

"Yea dad, maybe." I started to push myself towards the door ready to meet the new people in town. My little brother walked next to me as I tried to open the door. But the wheelchair wouldn't allow me to get close enough. I heard giggling from next to me and turned to see a smiling, Josh, watching me. I gave up on the door knob and smiled back at him. All of the sudden I reached my hands out and started to tickle him as he burst out laughing. He started to yell stop and my father opened the door as I released him. I rolled out to see more stuff then before and the same men arguing. I saw another person trying to calm the argument how looked to be the clean mans wife. We waited for one of them to notice when suddenly a girl that looked to be about my age appeared suddenly. She was beautiful, her hair was black with tiny curls that circled her face, and her eyes were a deep blue color. She was smiling at us and her eyes soon found mine. I suddenly felt...butterflies in my stomach, what the heck? She looked back to my father and mother and shook their hands.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie Torres, you must be the Russo's?"She said in the prettiest voice I've ever heard. Wow, butterflies, beautiful, pretty, am I going crazy? I shook out of it and listen to my dad introduce everyone until I was left.

"And this is my daughter, Alex. She's your age so you two can maybe hangout." I waved at her shyly and she nodded back at me. God dad, did you have to be anymore embarrassing. I watched as she continued to talk to my parents until the other people noticed us. The clean man and women walked over to us with smiles on there faces. My dad greeted them as he introduced us all, again. I kept glancing at Mitchie only to catch her glancing back. I smiled shyly and looked down at my lap. They continued to talk but I just kept my head down, I probably looked like a freak. When my parents finally said goodbye a few minutes later I looked up to see Mitchie smiling at me. I waved a timid bye to her and she did it back as my mom turned the wheelchair away to go inside. Once we were all inside my parents said they like the new neighbors and asked me what I thought.

"Well, its gonna be amusing." My dad smirk at me as he sat down to watch the sports. Its true this will definitely be amusing. Mitchie seems to like me so maybe we can be friends. I'll just have to wait and see.


	2. revenge

**Alex's POV**

So I figured school would be fun today because Mitchie was new here. My dad dropped me off as I wheeled my way into school. I made my way up the handicapped ramp and into the old looking building. But I stopped suddenly when I saw Mitchie talking with none other than, Amber and Ashley. Those girls were practically the devil incarnated and they were giggling with Mitchie. That could only mean one thing, they were trying to add her to there clone of stupid blondes. Which meant, they would have more hot guys swooning over them if they added another hot girl. Stupid thinking but its what went on in their minds. I tried to back up and turn as soon as my eyes locked with Amber but it was to late. She walked over to me with a wicked smirk on her face as Mitchie waved. Oh Mitchie, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into. They soon all blocked my way as I glared at Amber and Ashley while Mitchie still smiled.

"So Russo, it seems Mitchie here lives next to you" Amber said while pointing at Mitchie. "Guess that means we'll have triple the time to harass you." She smiled a fake smile at me as Mitchie looked confused. I rolled my eyes and tried to get past them but they just stood waiting for an answer.

"To bad that time with me will be cut short" I said as she looked as confused as Mitchie. "I mean, you can't keep your plastic surgeon waiting." She scoffed at me and rolled her eyes. I looked back to Mitchie to see her head down, finally understanding that we didn't get along. I felt bad for her that she was going to get sucked into the world of the cheerleaders. I don't know why but I feel a strange connection towards her.

"Well at least I'm visiting a plastic surgeon instead of the wheelchair store, cripple." I rolled my eyes at her lame comment. How stupid can one person be, wheelchair store, really. I heard the bell ring but none of us broke the staring contest we were having. I looked to Mitchie who was looking at me sadly but I suddenly saw realization in her eyes than something shifted. Ok, this girl was having some pretty conflicting emotions and why could I read her so well. Amber finally kicked me a little roughly in the leg and smiled sharply.

"Well, I see there still no feeling in your legs. Sucks you'll never be able to enjoy sex with your _dyke_ girlfriend." I narrowed my eyes at her as she started to walk down the hall Mitchie and Ashley in tow. No one knows that I'm gay but I think Amber has a really good gaydar. I may not have a girlfriend but she was pretty observant in other things. I watched as they made there way down the hall to class but Mitchie suddenly stopped and turned. She cupped her hands over her mouth ready to yell something.

"See you later, don't get into any wheelchair accidents!" She yelled then turned the corner as they all laughed. So Mitchie has decided to go to the dark side, well this means war. Amber and Ashley can annoy me all they want but Mitchie is different. There was something about her that made her different and I was determined to find out what is was. So if a war is what they want that's what there gonna get. I smiled to my self and decided to just skip the first class and head to the library. There was a few other people in there that I guessed didn't have class or decided to skip like me. I rolled my way over to a back table and spotted the janitor, Chris. He was a few years older than me and had gone to school here. He didn't do so well so he just stayed and became a janitor. When he spotted me he left what he was doing and quickly came over to me.

"Hey kid, what you up to?" I smiled at him as he sat down with me. I rolled my eyes at his nickname he gave me. I've know Chris ever since I got here, he was just friendly. I thought about Mitchie suddenly and had an idea.

"Hey Chris, did you ever try to get revenge on someone?" He looked at me oddly for a second and then put his hand on his chin as he stroked his fake beard.

"Well, its better to just let things be. If you try to let them get to you and go and do something equally mean back. That just means your acting just like them...and that's bad." I rolled my eyes at his statement but found some truth in his words. I heard the bell ring and told him a quick thanks as I rushed to not miss my next class. As I rolled down the hallway with my stack of books on my lap I spotted Mitchie. I was going to take Chris's advice but she suddenly slapped my books off my lap.

"You should really watch where your going, hot wheels." I watched as she walked off to her next class as I struggled to get my books off the ground. Forget letting it be, _I want revenge_.


	3. dreams

_There is a reason Mitchie is acting like she is but I don't want to give it away yet. So don't become totally against Mitchie._

**Alex's POV**

I made it through the rest of my day without seeing Mitchie again. As my dad drove us home I thought about her. Why did she seem so friendly and then suddenly just ditch me? That and many more questions ran through my head as I silently waited for my dad to get my wheelchair. As he placed it on the ground and smiled at me, I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for his cheerfulness today because of stupid Mitchie. I was starting to wonder why I cared so much about her. I mean she was really friendly, pretty, funny, sweet...oh my god I have a crush on Mitchie. Well, this day was turning out to be awful! As I plopped myself down in the wheelchair I rolled away, ignoring my dad. As I came through the door my little brother jumped on me out of nowhere.

"Hey sis, how was your day." He said to me in a very raspy childlike voice. I smiled at him, he always knew how to cheer me up. I loved my little brother, he was pretty small for a four year old but very mature. I watched as he pushed his glasses up his face waiting for a reply.

"It was pretty good, not much happened." I wanted to tell him what happened with Mitchie today but he's to young to understand. I figure that I won't tell my parents about what happen today and just take matters into my own hands. I still haven't figured out what I'm gonna do to them yet for revenge. But its gotta be something good otherwise they'll just continue to pick on me. I looked back to my brother who was play with his belly button and smiled. Maybe the mind of a little kid could help me out.

"So Chris, what would you do if one of your friends suddenly became mean to you?" I said as he looked at me confusion written on his face. He might be confused but that's the only way I could think to phrase the question.

"You mean, if they like stole my toys or pushed me?" I smiled and nodded my head at him. He started to glance away from me deep in thought. I think I'm losing my mind, am I really trying to take advice from a four year old. I mean, he can't even tie his own shoes yet.

"Well, I would pour sand down there pants." He said as I started to laugh at his strange suggestion. I said thank you as he shrugged, slid off my lap, and walked into th kitchen. I wheeled my way to the couch and grabbed the remote. I turned on the TV to some random show and started thinking. Well, maybe I can't pour sand down her pants but I could put it in other places. Like, in her locker and fill it to the top with...worms! Oh Russo, you are one smart evil genus. Ok, so now I have a plan but were do I get a lot of worms and how do I get them in the locker? Well I guess I could buy a bunch of worms from the bait shop. Then, skip a class and put them in her locker after I break it open. This has to go perfectly or I could easily get caught by the principle. I thought about my plan all through my homework, dinner, and bath. This plan was definitely going to work, Mitchie will be sorry she ever messed with me. That was the last thought I had as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_I was wheeling my way around some building I haven't ever been in before. It looks old like there hasn't been anyone in there for a while. I cautiously turn the corner waiting for some scary guy with a chainsaw to pop out. There were no doors except for one that read 'janitor's closet'. I yanked it open slowly only to find Mitchie standing there and smiling seductively. She wore a black lace bra with a leather jacket unzipped over top of it. Her bottom half was covered by red 'short' shorts and black heels. I glance down at my outfit which is just sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. I look back up at Mitchie and she is still staring at me, smiling. _

"_Hi, Mitchie..." I stutter out, trying not to stare at her to much. She starts to walk closer to me and yanks me the rest of the way into the closet. She turns back to me and kicks the door shut with her foot. I hold my breathe as she sits herself down on me, straddling me. I can feel the warmth coming off her body as she wraps her arms around my neck. She suddenly leans in and kisses me full on the mouth as I stifle a moan. She continues to peck my lips and then pull back, repeatedly. I soon lose control of what little sense I have and tug her lips to mine stopping her assault on my face. I start to slowly move my mouth against hers and I hear let out a whimper. My whole body was all tingly as she licked my lower lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth as our tongues roughly battle for dominance. _

_I move my hands so there resting on her stomach and sides. She pulls me closer to her as I lightly skim my nails against her stomach. She moans into the kiss as I continue what I'm doing. I felt her move her hands to the bottom of my shirt and start to tug lightly. But she stops when we suddenly hear a load beeping noise._

I shoot up in bed and soon look to my alarm clock. Damn, that was the beeping in my dream. I sigh as memories from my dream reply through my head. Wow, Mitchie is really..really..really hot. I shake my head trying to get rid of the image from my previous thought. I can't think about that, it was only a dream, she's still mean and bitchy. I have to stay focused on my plan even though I know that I am quickly falling for this girl...


End file.
